This invention relates to a stone digger particularly of the form which can be supplied as an attachment to a conventional tractor.
In farming, stones and rocks can be a serious problem and much attention has been given in recent years to the development of rock pickers for collecting surface rocks and rocks which are close to the surface so that they do not interfere with later passage of seeding, cultivating and harvesting equipment. However, rock pickers are limited in relation to the size of rock that can be removed which leaves numbers of very large rocks, up to say three feet in diameter, which cannot be removed by the rock picker and yet provide a substantial obstacle to the later passage of other equipment.
Specialized stone digging equipment is available for removing such large stones. However, this tends to be expensive and thus has a limited market potential. The conventional back-hoe can also be used for removing stones of this type, but again the equipment is expensive and also of limited capabilities.